The Boar on Fire
by A Wolf Without A Pack
Summary: Enjoy! I suck at summaries! This is very awkward! Stop reading this summary and read the story! Please! Bye! I can'e seem to stop typing...tell me what you think! For the last time, Goodbye and I'll see you later in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

"Bye"

To many, that word means nothing. But to me, it was the last word I said. Before leaving. Leaving the miserable 21 years of my life. Without my patrons, I would've died right then and there. What happened to interrupt my happy life (note the sarcasm)? Well, it was after the Giant War when Annabeth Chase, daughter of the _wisdom goddess, _Athena, decided that we weren't enough. Of course, she didn't say it to my face, but seemed like she had.

Flashback 500years ago

_I was looking for some fresh, air, maybe take a little swim at the beach. No one would care. You see, ever since Connor defeated Krios, one titan while I was away fighting Kronos, Oceanus, Gaea, Typhon, and Koios ant the same time, everyone treated Connor as the hero who killed Gaea herself. I was pushed away, and as Connor's ego became larger, my group of friends became smaller. At least I had Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Jason, Leo, Piper, Tyson, and Ella. Boy I was wrong. Another would turn against me. Aaaanyway, when I was on the beach, that very beach I loved, that was when I heard Annabeth's voice. _My_ Annabeth's. "Conner, I need help. How should I dump Percy? Evil kind, or Tartarus kind?" I clenched my fists. I went over to where I heard it , not believing my ears. Annabeth and Conner was lovingly kissing like they would trade the world for each other. With that, I wrote a small letter, very quickly. _

_Dear friends, family, and those who went away, _

_Bye. Hope you're happy. _

_ -Who do you think it is?_

_I grabbed the letter and took another box, then shoved it in Annabeth's face before saying, "Bye, Bitch." With that, I went deep into the sea. _

Flashback End

"Sir, sir, hello? Olympus to Atra. Helloooo." I was snapped out of my thoughts as Sam waved her hand in front of me. "Sorry, Puckett. Just…out of it lately." "So I've noticed," she said with a knowing look. "Anyway, we're landing in Earth in like, 12 minutes and 53.2 seconds." "Sometimes I just don't get you." "You neer get anything. I don't understand why Chaos recruited you as assassin in the first place. I mean, you're just as smart as a goldfish." I had to laugh at that. Everything was going great. Besides the fact of going back to Earth, back to camp, back to the place I resented for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or iCarly.

No One POV

Zeus: Is everyone here?

Hestia: I think so.

Poseidon: Where-–but—you were like—forget it.

Chiron: Lady Hestia, in all your honor, I think we would like to know how you were not here for a moment but just appeared in the next?

Hestia: I would like if everyone just ignore that little problem because I was here the whole time. Don't worry. Now, would you like to answer my inquiry of where Percy is?

Poseidon (grumbling): She's turning into Athena. So many big words I don't understand! Is it not bad enough that there's one Athena Already?

Annabeth: That wasn't very nice. Well, to answer your question, Lady Hestia, we don't know where Percy is exactly.

Most of the meeting people (besides Connor, Annabeth and Artemis): What? No way!

Poseidon: But…but how?

Hades and Nico: Well, he's not dead, that's for sure. Hey! Stop saying what I say! Stop saying what I say! Stop saying—

Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, and Demeter: SHUT THE F**K UP!

Aphrodite: I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I mean, cursing?

Artemis: Oh, I think it's the fact that the HERO of Olympus was forgotten by everyone and is GONE and no one noticed?

Aphrodite: Oh, yes. That must be it.

Artemis (grumbling): That's not what I meant.

Apollo and Hermes: Will you just PLEASE shut up? We're trying to discuss important matters here!

Artemis (whispering into Hera's ear): That's definitely abnormal. Do you feel the world spinning of its axis?

Hera: Uh, duh. I mean, Apollo and Hermes are like—

Apollo and Hermes: Like, you know, pranks, how we should sneak up on Zeus and steal all his underwear, and how we should set Demeter's cereal into flames and—we shouldn't have said that.

Athena: JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! (whacks both of their heads together getting an 'ow~')

Hestia: Does anybody know why Percy left?

Aphrodite: I know right? I mean he has Annabeth and all.

Someone comes through a black portal that looks like the mouth of the universe if there was one)

Somebody we don't know who yet: Are you sure you want to—whoa. One question. Why are like—what—1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 of you gigantic?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I mean, I'm eleven. Seriously.

Sam Puckett POV

OH MY GODS.

I mean, I've heard plenty of stories about the Throne Room of Olympus, but…whoa. It's even better than…you know, I can't even compare ribs with this anymore because it's like…better than anything I've ever seen. It even smells good! And I'm also guessing that these people are like the gods or something…something along those lines. Don't blame me. I'm not very good with school, class, learning in general—unless it's about how to kill a very annoying person with a fork. Back to the point. I'm Sam Puckett. I lived a nice life. I had my friends, Carly, maybe Fredward, T-Bo, Spencer, Natalia, Cole, and Heather (Natalia, Cole, and Heather are people I made up as part of Sam's gang.) I had lots of random fun with iCarly and with Cat, Dice, and Goomer. But now it's all gone. Thay go on with their lives, and I go on with mine. Now I'm Grave, the lieutenant of the assassin of Chaos. The assassin was one a kind soul, but something, I'm not sure what, happened in his life. But I know there's one thing in common for both of us: We both love ribs.

Flashback to 5minutes ago

_"Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods what am I gonna do I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die what am I gonna do what am I gonn—" _

_"Hey, Jackson! What in the world are saying?"_

_"Uh…..nothing."_

_"Mm hmm."_

_"Yeah. Nothing…hehe"_

_"Why won't you tell me?"_

_"Why won't you tell me your back story?"_

_"Yeah…I kinda asked you first…so go ahead kiddo."_

_"Well…why don't I keep to myself and you keep to yours?"_

_"Fine. But I will find out one way or the other."_

Flashback End

Now that I think about it…the blond chic with punker clothes (Aphrodite; she looks the way everyone thinks as pretty) said something about Percy…could it be a coincidence? Probably not. Same chic said that he had someone named Annabeth or something., and Percy would mutter about 'Annabeth' in his sleep. And, just so you know, I don't stalk. I only videotape to blackmail. Hee hee. J I'm going to have to talk to him. This will probably involve blue jellybeans, water, a knife, and some ribs. Oh, and a burrito. With chicken in it. Yum. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't anything. Seriously.

Sam POV

Day one of Blackmail Percy. Right now, I have ribs, a burrito, jellybeans (blue), a knife, and a bottle of water in a bag, getting ready for an attack on Percy. I baited him with another warrior, I don't even care what his damn name is, and told him to look for Percy and say that I have jellybeans. _Blue _Jellybeans. This has to work.

Percy POV

Damn…what am I going to do? I mean, I have to go back to Earth, talk to Annabeth, Conner, and the gods and campers _without _making them realize that it's me. What am I going to do? Just then I heard, "Percy? Percy!" I jolt up from my bed and go outside of my room. "What?!" "Sam has blue jellybeans!" "Where is she?" She's in the back trail, behind the bushes where the roses are!" "'Kay, thanks!" Now. To find Sam and those jellybeans.

Sam POV

Oh my god this is going to be good. Oh! Here he comes. If only he knew…hee hee…I'm so evil . Not that I mind, or anything…Evil's my thing, okay? Oh! He's sniffing! He spotted the bushes I'm hiding in! He's coming! I'm taking out the knife very quietly! He's here! And…ladies and gentlemen, BOOM! "Knife in your face, boy! WhooHoo!" "Okay, what do you want and…where are those jellybeans and…" *sniff sniff* "those ribs and chicken burrito you're hiding?" I just smile evilly and say, Perseus Jackson, nothing is happening unless you tell me who this 'Annabeth' is and everything you know about her and why Lady Aphrodite mentioned her being with you." He gulped. This is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't anything. Seriously.

Sam POV

Day one of Blackmail Percy. Right now, I have ribs, a burrito, jellybeans (blue), a knife, and a bottle of water in a bag, getting ready for an attack on Percy. I baited him with another warrior, I don't even care what his damn name is, and told him to look for Percy and say that I have jellybeans. _Blue _Jellybeans. This has to work.

Percy POV

Damn…what am I going to do? I mean, I have to go back to Earth, talk to Annabeth, Conner, and the gods and campers _without _making them realize that it's me. What am I going to do? Just then I heard, "Percy? Percy!" I jolt up from my bed and go outside of my room. "What?!" "Sam has blue jellybeans!" "Where is she?" She's in the back trail, behind the bushes where the roses are!" "'Kay, thanks!" Now. To find Sam and those jellybeans.

Sam POV

Oh my god this is going to be good. Oh! Here he comes. If only he knew…hee hee…I'm so evil . Not that I mind, or anything…Evil's my thing, okay? Oh! He's sniffing! He spotted the bushes I'm hiding in! He's coming! I'm taking out the knife very quietly! He's here! And…ladies and gentlemen, BOOM! "Knife in your face, boy! WhooHoo!" "Okay, what do you want and…where are those jellybeans and…" *sniff sniff* "those ribs and chicken burrito you're hiding?" I just smile evilly and say, Perseus Jackson, nothing is happening unless you tell me who this 'Annabeth' is and everything you know about her and why Lady Aphrodite mentioned her being with you." He gulped. This is going to be fun.

Percy POV

Oh no…this is going to get real ugly real soon.

Bystanders POV

Oh no…this is going to get real ugly real soon.

Sam POV

Oh yes…this is going to get real ugly real soon. Just the way I like it.

Percy POV

Hold on…why…since when were there bystanders?

Ricky POV

I created them! Ha ha ha!

Chaos POV

I'm sorry. That's my son right there. He acts childish at times but loves writing. See here Percy. He even wrote a series dedicated to you! Oh wait... Actually all of your adventures basically. There's like…a billion fan girls and a thousand fan clubs.

Percy POV

I'm screwed. ************************************************We are closing Percy down for maintaine

nce.

Dang it!

Chaos POV

Awwww! But that's taking all the fun out of life!

Monotone Computer

That's the point you dumbass.

Writer POV

Okay…I kind of got carried away there.

Sam POV  
Kind of? You **kind of **stopped my brilliant plan!

Ricky POV

You know what? Let's have a group chat.

Sam POV

I don't know how to do that…

Ricky POV

Dang s**t!

Chaos POV  
Rick Riordan, language!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except me, myself, and this story. **

After the little 'incident', I managed to get Percy's story memorized in my head. Hmm. Hero of Olympus. More like The Dork. XD But then if he heard me say that, he would get 'mad' and then 'accidentally' lock down the arena and 'accidentally' try to kill me. But then again he has no choice against Mama. I've been lifting up trucks since I was seven! And Percy relies on his powers. How sweet. And Percy can't blackmail me because he doesn't know my story…besides my name. Back to the point. We're suiting up, getting ready to make a grand entrance to Olympus. Percy's probably like, 'Oh my gods, what am I going to do?' Ha. Serves him right. (S/N: (This is Sam's Note, not Author's Note) He kind of took my burrito. What do you expect? Kindness out of stealing my burrito?) I can't wait to see Percy freaked out.

Oh. My. Gods. That's all I'm saying. Really, I mean, they completely changed Olympus. Statues of Hades (since what now?) and 14 thrones, actually, 22, about, I guess for camp leaders…but there are too many cabins, and there's only one camp leader—wait a minute. Is that—OMG. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico (He's alive!), Annabeth, Reyna, is that Coach Hedge?—Dakota, and—No way. Bob! And Small Bob! And Mrs. O' Leary! And Mom! And Paul! And—wait a minute. Mom and Paul are alive? Mom and Paul are alive. Mom and Paul are ALIVE?! Mom and Paul are alive! MOM AND PAUL ARE ALIVE! Yayayayayayayayayayayayayayay! Poseidon is approaching. Keep your cool. "Hey Grave? How do you keep your cool when nervous or mad?" "Oh, I just get a bucket of fried chicken and eat it, scrape the bones and spit it into the person's face." "…Okay." So I magically made a bucket of fried chicken appear, ate it, scraped the bones, and magically made all the gods (besides the innocent (not including Aphrodite) have chicken bones in their faces. Aphrodite's and Zeus's were the best. Aphrodite screamed and clung on to Ares for dear life, while Zeus screamed, jumped into Hades' Nico's arms (causing him to struggle under the weight) and sucking his thumb, then turning red and said, "WHO DID THIS?!" And Grave and I were like, LMFAO!

**I know, short chapter, but I have exams and my computer shut down on me, going down the drain with the 2 pages I created… So, I'll update soon (hopefully) and to** **slrose3025: thank you so much for being supportive and helping me when I needed it. It means a lot.**


End file.
